Kekkaishi: Crystal Wanted?
by RyuseiStreamGirl
Summary: There are 2 Ayakashi who are trying to catch Crystal and bring her to "them". Will she get away from them with the help of her friends or will she get caught? ::OC:: Sorry! Story better than summary. R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KEKKAISHI!

A/N-OCYukimura Crystal: This is my original character that I made. I made her as first person, and Yukimura Tokine's few months old sister.

Chapter 1

"Hey Crystal, can you help me on this homework? Please?"

"Sure. What do you need help on?"

"Ummmm…. Well… Everything!"

"Fine. OK. On this, since 4x and 2x are both x's you add them together…"

-After school-

"Crystal!" I looked back. It was Tokine.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"OK" We started speed walking towards home.

"Tokine! Crystal!" We both turned back. "Wait up!"

"Naniyo (what is it) Yoshimori?!" yelled Tokine.

"Come on. Can't you two wait for me at least once a week?" Yoshimori caught up to us.

"Why do we even have to wait for you?" Tokine seemed annoyed. "We don't even have to wait for you. We live right next to each other!"

"Calm down. Well, Tokine is right. We DO live next to each other… Tokine, Yoshimori, tonight come to Karasumori well prepared, OK?" I said.

"What do you mean, Crystal?" asked Yoshimori.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like a strong Ayakashi will be coming tonight…" I said.

"Ok we will, at least I will," said Tokine.

"Hey Tokine! I will, too!" yelled Yoshimori.

"But isn't it odd?" asked Tokine.

"What's odd?" I asked back.

"Your mysterious powers."

"My powers? What about it?"

"Well all three of us are Seitoukoukeishya, and Crystal's the only one with those powers."

"Yeah, I was wondering about it, too," Yoshimori said as started walking towards home again.

"Well, that's what I want to know…" None of us talked until we got home.

--Night-at Karasumori (Karasumori Gakuen)—

"Yawn… Yoshimori, are you sure a strong Ayakashi is coming tonight?" asked Madarao.

"Well that's what Crystal told me."

Madarao sniffed. "I don't smell any Ayakashi… Yoshimori! There's a crowd of Zako Ayakashis (Weak Ayakashis) coming!"

"Which way Madarao?"

"In the fields!" Yoshimori and Madarao ran towards the fields.

"Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!... Metsu!"

"Huh!? When did you two come here?"

"Just now!... Ketsu! Ketsu! Ketsu!... Metsu!" Tokine and I finished destroying the Ayakashis.

"Huh?" Yoshimori looks around. "Yessss! He's not here!"

"Who's not here?" Gen came falling from the sky, landing right in front of Yoshimori.

"Darn!" thought Yoshimori.

"Hey Crystal, when is the Ayakashi going to come?" asked Tokine.

"Hmmm… Huh?! This may no be good…"

"What?" said Tokine and Yoshimori at the same time.

"It seems like that the Ayakashi's going to bring a friend… another strong one…"

"Hmph. All we have to do is destroy it. That's all."

"Don't worry Crystal, Tokine. I'll destroy those Ayakashis!"

"Are you sure you can do it all by yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah I know it! Seigi wa itsumo katsu! (The hero always wins!)"

Tokine and I sighed. I looked up.

"It seems like they're coming…!" Tokine, Yoshimori, and Gen looked up.

Hakubi sniffed. "Hey honey's right… They ARE coming…" ( honey- the way Hakubi calls Tokine [and Crystal)

BOOM!!!

"I guess they're here… Come on!" We all ran towards where the two Ayakashis have landed.

"Itatatatata… (Ouchy…)"

"Mmmmmm… Boss… Can… You.. Get… Off.. Of.. ME!" the smaller Ayakashi came out under from the big one.

"Well… at least we landed in the Karasumori, though…"

"And look who's here… The Karasumori's Kekkaishis!"

(A/N: I better tell you who the Ayakashis are. The big one is a HUGE spider like Ayakashi and the smaller one is an ox like Ayakashi. I'll tell you their names afterwards.)

"Crystal, are they the ones you've been sensing?"

"I think so… but…"

"But what?"

"I'm no really sure but something bad's going to happen…"

"Well we won't let something bad happen! Houi! Jouso! Ketsu!" Yoshimori started attacking the Ayakashis.

"Hmph!" Both Ayakashis dodged Yoshimori's attack.

"What! Dang! They're fast!"

The two Ayakashis went in two different directions.

"Yoshimori and Tokine, you tow go after the smaller Ayakashi. Gen and I will go after the spider Ayakashi. OK? Go!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!

[R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: From here I'll be switching back and forth from Gen/Crystal to Yoshimori/Tokine groups. Aaaah… Ummm… I'll start with the Yoshimori/Tokine group-who are chasing the Ox

Chapter 2

"Tokine."

"Yeah, what is it, Yoshimori?"

"Do you have any plans?""

"Well, I do have 1 but I'm not sure if it's going to work…"

"Just tell me."

"O.K…"

-----------------------

"Ha ha ha! Slowpokes! Weaklings!"

"SHUT UP! We'll see who the weakling is!"

"Yoshimori, calm down!" said Madarao.

"Yeah Yoshi. Only an idiot like you would get on that opponents chouhatsu. (Yoshi-Hakubi's way of calling Yoshimori. He doesn't say it like the Mario character. The "o" is a little longer. Chouhatsu- a Japanese word when an opponent makes fun of a person, and makes the person angry: sorry don't know the English word.)

"What are ya, scolding me?! I'm not that stupid!"

"Yoshimori, concentrate!" yelled Tokine.

"Ha! Fighting weaklings like you guys are boring! Where's that other girl Kekkaishi? I wanna fight her!"

"Why do you want to fight Crystal?"

"Because I heard that she's the strongest out of all of you. Oh, well. Guess she went after Boss. Then… I guess I have to finish you two first!"

(A/N: Lets call this ox Ayakashi Ox and the spider Ayakashi Kumogashira.)

Ox ran straight towards Yoshimori.

"Ketsu!" Yoshimori put a kekkai (barrier) around Tokine and himself.

"Ha! Like as if that kind of kekkai will stop me!?" Ox ran faster.

"We'll see!" But Ox ran right through Yoshimori's kekkai.

"Woa…! O.K. I guess I need a stronger kekkai…!"

-Gen/Crystal Group-chasing Kumogashira-

"Gen, listen. I have a plan."

"We don't need a plan."

"Yes we do. Listen, since the Ayakashi we're going after is a spider, I'm sure it can shoot strings. If you just start attacking, you'll get caught!"

"Fine. What's the plan?"

-----------------------------

Kumogashira stopped running. "Hmmm… did they give up? Hmmmmm…. I thought the girl chasing me was Crystal…"

"… Ketsu!"

"What! Great…!" Kumogashira looks around.

"Got you!"

"Erg!"

"Gen!" I yelled.

-----------------------------

(A/N: I'm backing up the part where Crystal is telling Gen the plan.)

"O.K. this is the plan. As soon as Kumogashira stops running, I'll put a kekkai around him. Then, when I think it's the right time, I'll call you."

"Then what?"

"When you're close enough, I'll release the kekkai around Kumogashira and you finish him."

"O.K."

------------------------------

As Gen came close to Kumogashira, I was waiting for the right time to release the kekkai.

"…... Now! Kai!"

"HA!"

"Oh no… Just kidding!" Kumogashira dodged Gen's attack easily with high speed.

"Wha?!"

"Too bad… STRING SHOT!" Kumogashira shot strings at Gen, who got caught.

"SHIT!!"

"Gen! Ketsu! Metsu!" I cut the string that wasn't near Gen. Gen freed himself and landed in front of me.

"Now what?"

"Hmmm… he's faster than I thought."

"No time to wait!" Gen went right towards Kumogashira.

"STRING SHOT!"

"Hmph. I won't get caught with the same attack!"

"Ketsu!" I put a kekkai around Kumogashira.

"Doesn't work!" Kumogashira cut a hole in my kekkai.

"But my kekkai is special!" the hole that was made in my kekkai disappeared. "It took me a while to do this trick! I won't let you go!"

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3!

[R&R Please


End file.
